


rain check

by lilydaydreams



Series: ATLA drabbles [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OR IS IT, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sickfic, Yue POV, katara is straight, or is she, short fic, yue is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydaydreams/pseuds/lilydaydreams
Summary: Katara is sick, and Yue thinks about how to take care of her.
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Series: ATLA drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102676
Kudos: 5





	rain check

**Author's Note:**

> Once again just a super brief little exercise in a rarepair ship while I work on some longer projects on the side :))))

Katara had texted Yue earlier that day saying that she wouldn’t be able to make it to their coffee date that afternoon since she was feeling under the weather. Knowing Katara, that meant she was probably confined to bed with a fever but didn’t want anyone to be worried on her behalf.

Yue still isn’t sure if their now-cancelled coffee date was supposed to be, well, a _date_ , or just a fun hangout between pals. She thinks it’s the latter, because while Katara did say, “It’s a date!” when they made their plans, Katara is also the type of girl to refer to people as her “girlfriends” when they’re just her platonic friends.

 _Seriously_ , _Yue, falling for your ex-boyfriend’s sister who_ also _happens to be a straight girl?_ She berates herself for the hundredth time. _Pick a struggle_.

But none of that matters right now, because their not-date is cancelled. Katara, the beautiful, friendly, selfless girl who always puts everyone before herself, needs to be taken care of herself for once. Yue has thought about silly little things like this more times than she can count–how can she show Katara she’s cared for, she’s valued, support her in the times when she needs it?–so she already knows what to do. She picks up a takeout order of Katara’s favorite noodle dish from a restaurant they’ve frequented together before, stops at the grocery store to grab a carton of orange juice and Emergen-C, and brews a thermos of chamomile tea. 

The whole thing is topped off with a brief note that Yue scrawls in her loopy handwriting on some monogrammed stationery. 

_Dear Katara, feel better and get well soon! Looking forward to seeing you again when you’re feeling up to it. In the meantime let me know if you need anything else. -Yue._

After some hesitation, Yue goes ahead and draws hearts around the edges of the paper for good measure.

When she texts Katara that she’s outside, Yue makes sure to tell her that she can just leave everything outside the front door if Katara is asleep or if she doesn’t feel like coming to the door right then. Even so, Katara opens the door moments later, her normally bright expression and cheery demeanor so much more subdued than usual. She gives Yue a tired smile when she sees the care package in the other girl’s arms.

“It’s just some food and tea, nothing much,” Yue starts. “But please let me know if I can bring you anything else.”

“It’s perfect,” Katara says. “This means a lot to me.” 

Yue smiles, looks down at the welcome mat below her feet, tucks her hair behind her ears. “Of course. It’s what you deserve.”

“I’m sorry I had to cancel on you today,” Katara says sincerely. “I’m looking forward to rescheduling once I’m feeling better.”

“Just take your time getting better,” Yue tells her. “And tell me if you need anything specific and I’ll bring it right over.”

Katara’s smile grows wider at that. “You’re the sweetest.” She takes a step towards Yue but seems to reconsider and steps back. “Sorry,” she explains. “I was going to kiss your cheek but I don’t want to get you sick. Rain check on that too, I guess.”

Yue manages a strangled goodbye before rushing back to her car, hoping Katara didn’t see the resultant flush on her face after such an innocuous comment. As she drives home, she hums along to the love songs on the radio, thinking about the flash of Katara’s vibrant blue eyes and the warmth of her smile.


End file.
